In Denial
by HAILJAPS
Summary: Sasuke has been living his life of, what he thinks as, a lie. Sasuke thinks that his brother has been brain-washed by their parents about love. Sasuke thinks that there are two things as Obsession and Obligation, which his brother misinterprets it as love and as for Sasuke, Love is nothing but Taboo. A SasuNaru FanFiction (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**AN :** Feel free to read, hehe...

Forgive my grammar for as I am not a native speaker of the language. If you are willing to beta this, please let me know.

**BETA-ED BY** : **AiMila** (THANK YOU SO MUCH!)

**TITLE :** In Denial.

**PAIRING :** Sasuke X Naruto (SasuNaru)

**SUMMARY :** Sasuke has been living his life of, what he thinks as, a lie. Sasuke thinks that his brother has been brain-washed by their parents about love. Sasuke thinks that there are two things as Obsession and Obligation, which his brother misinterprets it as love and as for Sasuke, Love is nothing but Taboo.

**GENRE :** Drama, Romance.

**RATED :** M.

**WARNING :** There are always reasons for the rate. The language (swearing words, etc) and other situation are for adult audiences only. Not for homophobic audiences as this content is YAOI (between male X male action).

I have warned you beforehand and if I have to update the second chapter, I will no longer put warning on later chapter as it was already put in the beginning.

I hope you will enjoy reading this and let me know what you think. If you have something against this, please just leave. Don't bother to leave hateful comment whatsoever. I appreciated lovely reviews as it boosts my mood to write more.

* * *

**"In Denial"**

_A SasuNaru Story_

Chapter 001

* * *

Itachi twitched his eyebrow violently at the sound his little brother was making.

"Sasuke." Itachi warned at nothing in particular. Because really, what could he warn his little brother for just from the screeching sound of knife against the plate, kill him?

Sasuke was cutting the beef on his plate, rather too eager. "What." was a flat question coming.

"Don't what me. What is wrong with your table manners?" Seriously, you don't have to cut the beef that eager. You could cut the beef easily even with a dull knife and a gentle press. The sound Sasuke was making intentionally made Itachi's eardrums almost rip apart.

He almost smirked despite of the situation. Uchihas were sadists by nature. If you were suffering from something, the people around you must suffer as well.

Sasuke stopped his movements. "I'm pissed, okay?"

Itachi rolled his eyes uncharacteristically. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Good. Now shut up." And the screeching sound continued.

"Sasuke." He said shut up but he still kept making that screeching sound, just, what on earth?

"Father and mother already promised to have dinner with us and now what? It's just the two of us." Sasuke snapped. The beef was staring at him mockingly and it somehow pissed him off.

Itachi sighed. "They are busy, Sasuke. Besides, they did call us about that."

"Fuck off, Itachi."

"Watch your mouth, Sasuke." Itachi's voice had turned several octaves low.

Sasuke sent his death glare to the other person but he shut up nonetheless. "Fuckers." he murmured. His parents had promised them to have dinner together a week ago and they eventually didn't show up. "They fucking promised." Sasuke scoffed bitterly at his somehow offensive beef. He jabbed his beef with his fork repeatedly, like the beef was the cause of all the problems in the world.

"Promises are bound to be broken. It's like an unspoken cosmic rule."

"Yeah, so tell me just where exactly the love is… Or is it just one of your sweet talk techniques, Itachi?" Sasuke looked up and smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. This was not the first time that had happened. Two weeks ago the same promise their parents made was canceled due to a business matter. Apparently their business matter was more important than their sons. Sasuke was okay, though, because there was nothing he had to talk about anyway. Besides, they did promise that they would make it up for the next week. The next week was now and they found themselves sitting at the dining table just the two of them, when there was something he wanted to talk to them.

"They love us, Sasuke. Trust me."

"How so?" Sasuke scoffed. "Is that by filling our bank account to the max? So they could think that we are happy with that?" Sasuke shook his head. He was disappointed. Very disappointed… "Money can't buy everything."

Itachi shook his head as well. "You still don't understand, Sasuke… No matter how much I explain this to you, you would never understand this." He hoped that his little brother would understand what love was someday. Maybe it would not come from him, but Itachi just hoped that Sasuke would find someone who was willing to show him what love was.

"No Itachi… They brain-washed you…"

"Trust me, Sasuke… You-"

"There is no such thing called love." Sasuke cut him off before he continued. "It's either an obsession or obligation." Obsession like his fan girls did. Praised and worshiped him like he was a god and they could even kiss the path he walked. Obligation just like their parents did, produced money and supported their sons' life, and above all of the matters, they misinterpreted them as love. "Just like you said before about the impersonal love and the interpersonal love." True, they had discussed about this topic before.

Oh Itachi… You were such a sweet-talker, weren't you?

He remembered when Itachi said that their parents loved them. So he asked, "What exactly is love?" Itachi answered as smooth as he always did, with "love is when you care about others. You are ready to jump off of a cliff for others if they ask you to. You are willing to sacrifice everything you have for others, especially for someone you love. Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. There are two type of love, such as the impersonal love and the interpersonal love. The impersonal love, is a person can be said to love an object, a principle, or a goal to which they are deeply committed and greatly valued. Interpersonal love refers to love between human beings. It is a more potent sentiment than a simple liking for another. To be honest, love is too difficult to be defined."

He remembered he asked back, "If our parents love us, please give me an example, because I don't feel loved."

He was ten when he said that. Itachi once said that beside pride, Uchihas were based on love. Uchihas were not easy to fall in love. However, when Uchihas fall in love, they fall hard. He also mentioned that Uchihas are possessive. He had to agree with that possessive trait but love? Hn.

Itachi was silent by that. He also remembered that but no matter what, Sasuke would never understand. Sasuke was just too stubborn for that matter, so he gave up trying to convince him.

"My college starts next week and I want them to help me." Sasuke whispered, suddenly his appetite was gone. "But here I am, alone…"

"You still have me."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm going to stay at the dorm."

Itachi raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke shrugged, felt as a little brother again in front of Itachi. "I mean, I don't have to be going back and forth from the house to the university."

"Where did you apply?"

Sasuke looked up from his plate to his big brother. "T University."

"Oh? So you are moving to Tokyo?"

Sasuke nodded. "I have my motorcycle. I can always come back to see you if you want." Sasuke shrugged.

Itachi shook his head. "I will visit you if I want. I will call."

Sasuke nodded, felt relieve after talking to Itachi. His brother was a calm person which could make his temper be under control.

However, he still didn't believe about love. That word was a taboo and would always be for him and no one could change that.

* * *

"Are you sure about going alone this time?"

"I'm sure." Sasuke said as he swung his backpack on his left shoulder. "Don't forget about Manda, Itachi. She's pregnant. Please look after her for me."

Itachi nodded.

"Thanks."

"Hidan has put your luggage right beside your bed. It's the black one." He informed.

"The black one?"

"Yes, your bed cover colors."

"Wait, is there more than one bed?"

"Yes. You are going to share your room with a roommate."

"Tsunade never mentioned anything about it before." Sasuke murmured.

Itachi smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why… Are you going to change your mind and stay in Nagoya instead?"

Sasuke glared hard. "Hell no."

"Hn. You are going to socialize."

"No."

"Whatever."

"I'm going."

"Be careful."

"You, too. Please take care."

"I will." Itachi said as he followed his little brother outside. "Call me when you've arrived."

Sasuke nodded as he hopped on his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet. "I'll call you." He said and put the helmet on and started the motorcycle after putting the key into the ignition.

Good bye, bitches… Sasuke shuddered at the thought of his fan girls. Finally he had the chance to leave his fan girls and hopefully there would be lots of handsome guys there and so there left him with no fan girls. Those creatures practically were the scariest thing on earth by now.

Itachi waved his hand when Sasuke rode off to Tokyo.

* * *

Sasuke scanned the buildings of his soon-to-be dorm from the parking lot before he entered the "Boys" building. It the most prestigious university in the country after all, so it was not a surprise to find that there was also a lobby in the first floor.

"Good evening. I'm Hagane Kotetsu. How can I help you?"

"Hagane-san. I'm a new student here. The name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay, Uchiha-san. Can I see your pass?"

Sasuke fished the pass from his pocket and handed it to the odd guy with bandage over his nose.

The guy scanned the pass and smiled politely. "Here are your keys, and the room number is 782, seventh floor." Hagane Kotetsu said as he handed the keys to Sasuke before he continued. "If you need anything, just call us."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and left.

He forgot to ask about the single room.

Let's just see if the guy he share room with was annoying, he could ask to switch.

* * *

Upon arriving to his new room, he was surprised to see the room was quite spacious. There were two beds in front of him, on the left side and the right side, each bed against the wall, in the middle there were two study tables, against the window. On his left there was what he thought as bathroom and to his right side there were two closets, for his roommate and him.

The black one… Then his bed was the right one, and the left one? Sasuke eyed the colors and deadpanned. Who the hell uses orange as the bed colors? Sasuke looked behind him and looked at the bed again. Was this an all-boys dorm? Was he rooming with a woman? He almost got out to Tsunade to ask for an explanation when he bumped onto someone.

"Ow…"Came a hoarse voice from the floor. First thing Sasuke knew was blonde hair. Was this guy a foreigner?

"Hn. Idiot."

"Idiot?" not only he was an idiot, but childish also, judging from the tone the guy was using. Sasuke shrugged and went back inside his room. His roommate was a guy so it's okay. Just see if the guy was annoying, then switch.

"Oi, what the hell?"

Sasuke ignored the damn guy as he dropped his backpack on the floor and started to unpack his things. The right side was his so he could use all the right things, right? Itachi's man, Hidan, already brought his luggage a week ago so the only thing to do next was taking a bath.

"Bastard."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together. The word forced him to look behind him. The blonde guy was standing with his back facing Sasuke, rummaging his backpack as well. Sasuke thought that maybe the guy had given up on him. It was good. He ignored him and undid his leather jacket. He went to, what he thought as his closet, and smirked when he opened it to find that all of his clothes were already inside. Carefully, he set his leather jacket on the hanger and left to the bathroom. He could just set the water first before jumping onto it.

A nice warm bath would be good.

* * *

The time Sasuke finished, he found the room empty. The guy was nowhere in sight. With a towel around his hips and around his neck, he went to retrieve his cell phone. He almost forgot to call. After dialing some numbers on the device, he put it against his ear. There were three beeps before the other line picked up.

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi. I've arrived."

"Okay. Don't forget to eat."

Sasuke nodded which he was aware that the other wouldn't see him. "I just took a bath and almost forgot to call you. I will go eat something after this."

"Okay. Call me anytime if you need something."

"I will. Don't forget about Manda."

"Got it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and threw his cell phone on the bed. He began to dry himself whilst rummaging the closet for something to wear. There were a map and a what-to-and-what-not-to-do list in the dorm from the rector he received when they were applying to the university with Itachi before. He had undergone the entrance exam a month ago. He ignored the what-to-and-what-not-to-do list by shoving it down his backpack. The map, however, consisted of places he needed to go because speaking frankly, the university was quite big. This was his first day so he still needed the map to locate where the canteen was for his dinner. The students could actually go downtown if they wanted but he was quite exhausted to ride his motorcycle anymore after the six hours ride.

After wearing a black sweater and black jeans, he chose a pair of simple sandals and grabbed his keys, wallet, and cell phone before he left to his destination, the canteen, without forgetting the map in hand.

* * *

Sasuke scanned the canteen when he arrived. It was quite big and according to the map, it was not the only canteen around. Since it was the nearest and at seven pm it was slightly quiet, maybe because it was still Saturday night and the school would start on Monday, so maybe most kids were either still at their homes or still unpacking their stuffs in their own rooms.

Sasuke went in line and chose his foods. They were good and since there were barely people around, the line was not long. Grabbing his tray full of chosen foods, he spotted an empty spot and made his way to the table. He hoped that the people around were not social because he wouldn't want that. After he set his tray on the table and sat there, he scanned the area. There was no blonde around. Weird. Just where did his roommate go?

Sasuke couldn't help but scanned the area nonetheless for a spike of blonde hair but found none. Sasuke shrugged inwardly. Probably the guy found his roommate as a bastard, just like what he had said earlier, and decided to leave. Well, that was not a problem at all. Better if the room was for him all alone, right? He smiled unconsciously before he devoured his foods.

* * *

By the time Sasuke arrived at his room he heard that the shower was running. The idiot was back. Just where did he go to? And above all, just why did he even care? He rolled his eyes uncharacteristically and decided to change onto nothing but his black trunks before climbing to bed and immediately he fell asleep.

So far so good, the insult from the idiot not counted though…

Not until around three in the morning that a strange sound forced him to wake up. The room was so dark, only the light of the moon illuminated half of the room from the window, which somehow separated the two beds in the night. Sasuke sat up, sending glares to nothing in particular. Half of his mind was still in the dreamland, not all focused on the current moment just yet. The sound continued. Sasuke scanned the dim room in hopes that he could find the source of the strange sound. After a minute was when the sound registered in Sasuke's brain.

A fucking…

Sasuke got up from his bed, and awkwardly made his way to the where he thought the switch of the light is located, somewhere on the wall beside the door. When he found it, he switched the light on and he had to close his eyes from the sudden change of the light, blinding his vision for a moment before he opened his black eyes again and began his searching for the intruding which dared enough to wake him up.

He walked slowly, in hope that his roommate wouldn't wake up but hell, why did he even care? If he was suffering from something, others had to suffer as well. He shook his head. It was three in the morning and he didn't want to have an unnecessary commotion so he let his roommate sleep. The idiot better be grateful for now. Sasuke had to praise the guy for not even getting affected by the rather loud sound he was making. Sasuke still wondered how the guy survived when March the 11th happened a few years ago.

Sasuke's mussing was cut off again by the annoying sound.

Sasuke looked around the ceiling, like he was searching for something, a God, to please listen to his plea right at the moment… Just what kind of prestigious university had he applied to if the dorm had a frog? …A fucking frog. The frog continued blasting its stupid voice which if it continued any longer it could break his eardrums!

Sasuke walked closer to the sleeping blonde. He studied his face. He knitted his eyebrows when he noticed strange marks on each cheek. What were those? Above all, how come this guy was a college student? He practically looked like thirteen when he was sleeping.

Okay, Sasuke… Focus… Where was the sound coming from? It got louder as he reached the guy's study table… Fucking… The thing was inside a see-through plastic box. Sasuke averted his eyes from the box to the blonde guy who was sleeping so peacefully despite of the sound. Why the guy had a frog as a fucking pet? Even the box had writing on it. Sasuke didn't bother to read it as he already guessed that it was the pet's name. How Sasuke wished at the moment he could burn the guy with his glare. With gritted teeth, Sasuke went to his backpack that was on the floor near his bed and started to rummage through it. He sighed when he found his iPod and earphones. This night he could still tolerate the guy from waking him up in the middle of the night because of his fucking pet. He would talk about it tomorrow. Was it even allowed to have a pet inside the dorm? Where was his what-to-and-what-not-to-do list again?

With a twitch of his eye, he plugged the earphones on both ears and turned on the iPod and climbed back to his bed. He didn't bother to cover himself with the blanket and faced his back to his roommate. He made sure that his music was loud enough to make the frog's voice disappear and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN :** I have tried to write in Naruto's point of view before but it didn't quite catch the character's personality so I ended up with Sasuke and I actually feel comfortable with it. Sasuke's point of view is easier to write as he is a simple-minded character (it's from my opinion). You will see most of my stories point of view is from Sasuke.

The next chapter is now available!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN :** It's been a while, I know... I'm so sorry for the late update. I have work and college to do so, yeah... I will never let my stories hanging so please stay tune.

Forgive my grammar for as I am not a native speaker of the language. If you are willing to beta this, please let me know.

**BETA-ED BY** : **AiMila** (THANK YOU SO MUCH!)

**TITLE :** In Denial.

**PAIRING :** Sasuke X Naruto (SasuNaru)

**SUMMARY :** Sasuke has been living his life of, what he thinks as, a lie. Sasuke thinks that his brother has been brain-washed by their parents about love. Sasuke thinks that there are two things as Obsession and Obligation, which his brother misinterprets it as love and as for Sasuke, Love is nothing but Taboo.

**GENRE :** Drama, Romance.

**RATED : **M.

I hope you will enjoy reading this and let me know what you think. If you have something against this, please just leave. Don't bother to leave hateful comment whatsoever. I appreciated lovely reviews as it boosts my mood to write more.

Here's chapter 2, happy reading!

* * *

**"In Denial"**

_A SasuNaru Story_

Chapter 002

* * *

Sasuke sighed when he opened his eyes, staring straight at the white ceiling. It was five in the morning and the earphones earlier were not on his ears anymore. The thing had somehow made its way to strangle his neck in an awkward way. His eyes closed again and his eyebrows twitched violently. Was this what Itachi went through? Indeed karma existed. What goes around comes around, just like what he did to Itachi, the screeching sound of his knife against the plate, was now being vengeance by the damn frog. Did Itachi pray for this?

Mentally Sasuke cursed all the frogs to the pits of hell when his alarm clock rang in the air. The damn frog succeeded beating his alarm? He sat upright rather too eager. What a beautiful Sunday morning, that morning that he had to start the day with the sound of a frog. He averted his eyes to the guy who was, really… How could the guy still be sleeping when the frog continued its stupid croaking plus the alarm blasting? His eyebrow twitched from the sight. The guy was wearing green boxers with pink pattern on it, what the hell? First the color of bed cover, second was the fucking frog, and third the ridiculous color of his boxers, what next? Sasuke closed his eyes from the blinding colors and decided to get up.

He moved to his right so his feet could touch the floor and decided to have his morning ritual to the bathroom and maybe eat his breakfast and jog a little and take shower after that. He could talk about the frog to the guy later. By the way, where was his what-to-do-and-what-not-to-do list again?

* * *

Sasuke entered the building. He already had his breakfast and the calories needed from the breakfast; he already spent by jogging and now he decided that it was time to take shower. He needed to bathe with water, not sweat. It was already eight in the morning. In the lobby, he spotted the odd guy again. What was his name again, Hagane or?

"Good morning, Hagane-san." Sasuke bowed politely.

"Oh, good morning to you, too… Uchiha-san." The guy bowed back and smiled politely.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You see… I forgot the list of what-to-do-and-what-not-to-do and I was wondering if the dorm allows its students to have pets."

"Ah, I see… You can bring pets, sure… But you can't bring it inside your room. There is a special place where you can place them. It's on the other building, three buildings behind ours."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. So no pet allowed in the room.

"Why, Uchiha-san? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, no. Thank you. I will be leaving now."

"Okay. Please have a nice day, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded before he left. So pet is not allowed in the dorm. He would talk it out with that blonde guy. If the guy refused, Sasuke smirked. He would see what Sasuke is capable of.

Just when he was about to take the elevator, it was occupied. He looked at his right to see stairs. He shrugged inwardly and chose to take the stairs. It could count as work out, right? He hoped that the blonde guy was still inside the dorm, heck, he probably was still sleeping. He shrugged inwardly and began his steps.

Just when he was on the third floor, his cell phone vibrated. He fished his phone from his sweat pants and scanned the screen before he picked it up.

"Itachi."

"I'm in Tokyo."

"What?"

"Let's have lunch together."

"When and where?"

"I will be in the lobby at twelve sharp."

"Wait… What about Manda?"

"I think she will give birth soon."

"How did you know?"

"Math, Sasuke."

Smartass. "Are you bringing her with you?"

"She is with Kakashi now. Kakashi said that he has a friend who can help the labor."

"But I'm his-"

"Rest assured. She will be fine. Besides, it's not today yet, maybe around these weeks ahead."

"Itachi-"

"Now now little brother… Just go prepare."

Sasuke sighed and continued climbing the stairs again.

* * *

By the time he reached his room, he found it empty, again. Sasuke had not had the chance to talk to the idiot about the frog thingy. He scanned the room but the damn box was nowhere near sight. He sighed in relief. Maybe the idiot took it out or something? Sasuke wished that the frog wouldn't come back ever again because really, he couldn't sleep with earphones on each ear forever, right? Well, not forever since it would only be around four years, but still. What if the damn cable of the earphones strangled him to dead someday? There were already bags under his eyes and it was a night only.

He let it slide. He went to the bathroom for his lunch with Itachi. It was still eight thirty so he still had hours to go before Itachi dropped by. He spent his time leisurely until the clock hit eleven fifty, his phone vibrated. He took his phone to find a mail from Itachi.

"I'm at the lobby."

Sasuke put down his phone and headed to the lobby.

When the two met, they just nodded to each other. Itachi stood up from the sofa he was sitting and went out the building as Sasuke followed behind.

"Where do you want to eat?" Itachi asked as he opened his black car. Sasuke went to the passenger and opened the car as well. He sent Itachi a "what the hell?" look before the two entered.

"I believe that you already know that this is the first time for me in Tokyo, Itachi." Sasuke said as he fastened his seatbelt.

Itachi fastened his as well and put the key into the ignition. "Hn." He then started the car and hit the gas pedal. "So, what do you want to eat?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Anything will do."

Itachi raised his eyebrow, smirking. "Oh? So you don't mind we have lunch at _dagashi-ya_?"

Sasuke smirked back. "Hn. Is this a challenge?"

Itachi made a face closer to a scowl. "_Donburi_ it is then…"

Sasuke burst out laughed.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. He intended to tease his little brother but he forgot that he also hated sweets.

* * *

"So," Itachi paused to wipe his mouth with a napkin. "Tell me about your life so far."

Sasuke rolled his eyes whilst downing his mineral water. He wiped his mouth as well after his drink before he replied. "It's only a day and a half, Itachi."

Itachi shrugged. "I just want to know. Then, what about your roommate?"

Sasuke stared at Itachi before he sighed, massaging his temple. "I don't know if he is foreigner or not." Sasuke shrugged. "He is a blonde idiot who not only have thirteen years old face despite of being a college student, but he also has this childish-like attitude."

"Wow." Itachi was astonished.

"What?"

"I have been your big brother for years but I have never heard you described someone like that."

"What do you mean." Itachi knew clearly that it was not a question.

"Well, you have never ever shown interest in describing someone. Even I have to meet that Kiba kid directly just to see what he looked like." Itachi shrugged.

"This is different."

"Oh. Why is that?"

Sasuke growled. "This blonde idiot is just plain annoying-"

"Kiba is annoying, too."

"-and who the hell use orange as their bed cover?"

"Kiba uses pink as his bed cover."

"-and who the hell wear green boxers with pink patterns on it? Wait. How do you know Kiba uses pink as his bed cover?"

Itachi shrugged. "Oh you know that one time, I was in search for a foolish little brother of mine who went missing." he still remembered that day, Sasuke was sulking about _onigiri_, when he was fifteen, and ran away to Kiba's house, thanks to Hana, Kiba's brother, he called him and informed that his foolish little brother was at their house. When he arrived, he watched his little brother was sleeping so peacefully, on the pink bed. The owner, Kiba, was taking the couch.

"I still have pictures of you, sleeping so peacefully, on the-"

"Stop it, Itachi."

"Hn. So this guy is different."

"Hell no. He is as annoying as Kiba. I mean, who makes a frog thier pet? The thing almost ripped my eardrums apart."

Itachi smirked even more. "What goes around comes around."

"Are you holding a grudge on me somehow, Itachi?"

Itachi shrugged. "Karma…"

Smartass.

"I'm going." Sasuke announced, he was ready to go, but Itachi held him down.

"Come on, little brother… Don't be so sensitive…"

Sasuke glared but sat back down nonetheless.

* * *

Sasuke ended up not only having lunch together with Itachi, but also dinner as well. Even after that, they still spent the time together until it was eleven pm.

"Itachi, I need to be back by now. I have an entrance ceremony to attend tomorrow at nine."

Itachi only nodded and drove his little brother back to the dorm.

"Call me when you have arrived."

Itachi nodded and left.

The time Sasuke arrived at their room where he found his roommate was already asleep. Sasuke sighed. At least the guy was wearing a normal color as his boxers, black. Sasuke went to the bathroom and started to shower before bed. Just after he was inside the bathroom he then realized that he had checked out the guy's boxers.

With a shook of his head, he stepped under the steamed shower.

* * *

As usual, he began to dry himself and wear black trunks. All his trunks were either black or dark blue. Satisfied, he climbed to his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, he found himself waking up, smiling, which of course, inwardly, or was it? Why oh why? The damn frog was nowhere in sight. There was no sound of frog last night. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall across the room and it was still six in the morning. He still had hours to go before the entrance ceremony. He still had the time to go eat breakfast and jogging, just to keep him in shape.

He averted his eyes to his right to see bright blue eyes were staring at him. His breathe hitched at the sight.

"Are you a foreigner?" Sasuke couldn't help but asked.

The guy shrugged. "Mix-blood… Has been in Japan for the longest time…"

Wait… "How long have you been up?" did the guy watched him sleep?

The guy shrugged again. "Just woke up at this position… too tired to move just yet."

Oh so the guy just happened to wake up in that position.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way… You can call me Naruto, no need to be formal. Yours?"

"…" who the hell named his son after a fish cake?

"Hey, I know what's on your mind right now, you know…"

"Hn, what is it then."

"Probably you were thinking about why my parents named me after a fish cake, right?"

"Hn, usuratonkachi…"

"Hey!" the guy, named Naruto, sat up, pointing his finger at him. "Why are you so rude!?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked and sat up as well. What a morning… "…and you are rude, too…"

Naruto slumped and crossed his arms, pouting. "You started it first, you bastard."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What are you, thirteen?" Who the hell pouts at this age?

"Hey! I'm eighteen! And besides, it's not pouting. It's scowling."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto's pout fell from his face and changed into a grin. "Hey, Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke was taken aback by that. What the hell is with this guy's mood swings?

"Hn, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke murmured and stood up, heading to the bathroom. He smiled when he heard the guy yelled a "Hey!" before he closed the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

And those blue eyes...

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched violently at his surroundings. The freshmen, including himself, were at the auditorium, and SOMEONE, the owner of the oh-not-so-familiar voice, yelled under a whisper, his fucking name.

"Sasuke!"

He didn't bother to look behind him as he already knew who was calling him. Just what the hell was that guy doing in here? Was he applying the same university, or precisely, was he applying as the same major as him? Sasuke was sure that the voice was coming from behind him, which meant that the guy was on their ranks.

The yell died. Sasuke stared at the podium, where Tsunade was giving her speech. He was relieved that the guy had stopped calling him but then he was curious why was the guy here? Just then his cell phone vibrated.

"Yo, Sasuke! Look at me!" was the mail.

Sasuke's nerves on his temple popped up but he chose to ignore the guy.

Then his cell phone vibrated again.

"Sasuke! Three rows behind your back!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he gave up, averting his eyes to his back just to see a familiar face. There were girls behind him who gasped but he paid no attention as his glare was only focused on the annoying person he unfortunately spent his childhood with, Inuzuka Kiba.

The said Kiba was grinning from ear to ear, and the guy… He had the nerve to wave at him enthusiastically. Sasuke looked back to where Tsunade was. When he saw her still talking to the freshmen, he bowed his head and started typing.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"College, of course!" was the reply.

Sasuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He put his cell phone down his pocket and decided to continue paying attention to Tsunade's speech.

Kiba was here, great.

* * *

**AN :** Okay, great, bye.


End file.
